Dragon Ball Kai in Kindergarten
by DragonBall787
Summary: OOC fic! Alternate Universe of Dbz in Kindergarten! What if all the OCs never existed? Would that effect the timeline of Dbz in Kindergarten? Basically Dbz in Kindergarten with more detail and better grammer. For readers who didn't like Tarble bashing, Celeria, or Taleem. I made this in my celebration of the return on Dragon Ball Kai!
1. Kindergarten, What can go wrong?

Chapter 1: Kindergarten...What can go wrong?

Disclamer: I don't own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball Kai, or GT

In West City, there was a school.

A school so awful, that any normal parent wouldn't send their child there. It was because of one thing: Unruly aliens were attending this school.

"I don't wanna go to this awful school!" said Freiza.

"Well too bad!" said King Cold.

North High Elementary, the worst school on Earth.

"I can't believe I have to go to this stupid school full of weaklings!" yelled Vegeta.

"Shut up, boy!"shouted King Vegeta.

Vegeta, his father, his mother, and his brother lived on Earth. They were royal Saiyans, but I can't find an explaimation for living on Earth.

"Hey Raditz, is there food at school?" Goku asked his big brother.

"How should I know?!," sneered Raditz.

Goku, his father, Bardock, his mother, Gine, and his 13 year old brother, Raditz, lived in West City too. Bardock took the job as a professor, and his mother took the job as the owner of a meat industry. Their two idiot sons...well, they went to school.

Then there was Piccolo. Nobody knew him because he was so quiet- Well, except some of the Z Fighters. Piccolo actually had a wild personality- at certain times.

Bulma walked along with her father asking "Why can't I just skip to college?"

"Because, even though you are smarter, you are way too young." Her father replied.

Bulma...was Bulma. She was genius in a child's place. She was in the same preschool as the Z Fighters, and had a small (major) crush on Vegeta.

Then Yamcha came, "I can't wait to get some girls, cause i'm so hot!" he said.

Krillin tagged along with him. "I don't know...remember preschool when you cheated on all of those girls?"

"Yea yea whatever." replied Yamcha.

Yamcha was a player back in preschool. Cheated on almost every girl from there. But he didn't date BULMA. (Get it people, he DIDN'T date BULMA. DIDN'T!)

Krillin was just an average joe, living at Kame House with Master Roshi, and attending school with one of his best friends, Goku.

Then there was the loud mouth-I mean Chi-Chi.

"I can't wait to find a boyfriend then get married and have two kids!" she said.

She always had the dream of going to college, and succeeding in life, same as her kids.

When all the kids came to their classroom, (Which ironically was the same class for everyone) the teacher introduced herself.

"Hello i'm Mrs. Buttstinger (Get it, Mr. Blutzinger?!) - The whole class laughed loudly.

"OK JUST CALL ME MRS.B!" she yelled irritated

The whole class was silent.

"Now let's introduce each other." she said sweetly.

After introductions there was free time, which meant everyone could make friends.

Vegeta was wandering around, looking for Bulma. Bulma was his crush ever since they were in preschool, but he was too nervous to talk to her. Even though, he did held hands with her back in preschool, whoch was a good sign.

"I'm ready this time," he promised himself.

He finally spotted her and walked up to her.

"I demand you be my girlfriend!" Vegeta commanded.

Bulma looked at Vegeta.

His eyes looked desperate, even though he was demanding it.

Vegeta blushed, she was even cuter than last year!

"...ok.." Bulma agreed.

He was kinda cute anyway, and she already knew him.

"YES!" He screamed in triumph.

Everyone looked at him.

He blushed and picked Bulma up.

"UP UP AND AWAY!" Vegeta yelled as he busted out of the classroom ceiling with Bulma screaming.

Chi-Chi looked around.

Goku's been avoiding her ever since preschool and she won't stand for it! Ever since that time she asked to be his boyfriend.

Aha! She finally spotted him!

"GOKU!" she screamed.

Goku tried to run away, but she tackled him before he got the chance.

"YOU ARE GOING TO BE MY BOYFRIEND THIS INSTANT! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!" Chi-Chi yelled as she locked his big head in a headlock.

Goku whimpered as he shook his head yes.

'She's a crazy woman!' he thought in fear.

Krillin hung out with 18 and her overprotective brother, 17.

When, Krillin saw 18, he was instantly in love.

When he was about to walk up to her, 17 blocked his way.

"What're you doing here, shrimp?!" 17 snapped.

"I-uh-well.." Krillin stuttered.

18 pushed 17 out the way, "Give him a break, idiot!"

17 hmphed and stood a good foot away.

"Hey cutie, what's your name?" 18 asked.

Krillin stuttered as he said, "K-K-K-r-r-ill-i-i-n.."

"Well Krillin, let me show you something.." 18 said as she grabbed his hand and dragged him away.

Krillin blushed as he was lead away by 18.

Piccolo meditated, Yamcha flirted with other girls, and the rest did normal things.

This was the only 'normal' day until they graduate from college...

Next Time: Vegeta saves Bulma from the Terrible Cooties

YES! DRAGON BALL KAI IS BACK! This is one of the reasons why I made this version of Dbz in Kindergarten. Also, I wondered if it would be better with no OCs compared to Dbz in Kindergarten. But, i'm so hyped about Dragon Ball Kai, i'm watching the new episodes on this website. I mean, they upload the new episodes from Kai in Japan and automatically send it to this website, on the day the new episodes come out, sooo I NOW LOVE SUNDAYS! But, if you think this is just the same as Dbz in Kindergarten, just don't read it. I really don't need people acting childish. Of you want my response to flames, read over Dbz in Kindergarten. I'm also adding more detail to chapters compared to Dbz in Kindergarten. Also I will update Dbz in Elementary/7th grade soon, but y'know, I gotta life too lol, but look out for updates in my stories!


	2. Vegeta saves Bulma from the Cooties

Disclaimer: I don't own DB, DBZ, or GT

Chapter 2: Vegeta saves Bulma from the Terrible Cooties

It was the next day at school, and everyone was doing their daily morning work.

Freiza, Dodoria, and Zarbon was planning to ruin the teacher's life.

Goku was happily eating a cookie.

Vegeta had trouble with his work, but Bulma gave him her answers to copy.

Chi-Chi was minding her own buisness, drawing a picture of Goku and her.

Piccolo was meditating peacefully.

Yamcha was secretly plotting to win Bulma's heart. Krillin was doing his work while 18 and17 was drawing.

"Ok! Time's up! Turn in your work, then it's playtime!" Mrs.B said.

At playtime, Vegeta was sparring with Goku.

"HA! You'll never defeat me Kakarot!" Vegeta said as he landed a punch on Goku's face.

"We'll see about that!" said Goku powering up.

"NO FIGHTING!" Mrs.B screamed at the two boys.

They stopped fighting because their ears started to hurt real bad.

"OW!" They both yelled.

Meanwhile Yamcha put his plan into action.

He walked up to Bulma and said "Hey babe, why don't me and you have lunch together."

Bulma was building an invention out of blocks and once he touched it, it knocked down.

She looked at him angrily and said "You dumba**! You knocked down my invention!"

Yamcha was surprised, but that didn't stop him from grabbing her arm, "Come on, don't be that way..."

"AAAAHHH! He's got cooties! They're poisoning my immune system!" Bulma screamed.

"Cooties?!" screamed everyone.

Cooties was a deadly disease that only a few kids have.

Vegeta gasped as he saw that..that..thing inject Bulma with his cooties.

"GET THE F***AWAY FROM HER!" he screamed running toward Yamcha and tackling him

"AAAHHH!" Yamcha screamed as Vegeta started punching him with all his might.

Kids were surprised, but what really surprised them, was that Vegeta's hair was a golden yellow.

He beat him up and children gathered screaming "Fight! Fight! Fight!"

Until the teacher pulled Vegeta away from Yamcha.

"WHAT DID I TELL YOU VEGETA?!" Mrs. B yelled.

"He was hurting my girl!" Vegeta protested, still a Super Saiyan.

"No Vegeta, go to the corner! You're too young to be in a relationship anyway! And why is your hair yellow?!" she scolded him.

Vegeta finally noticed his hair and said, "This the first time I transformed into a Super Saiyan since when I was 4..."

"Super what?! Nevermind, just go to the corner!" Mrs. B said.

He grumbled angrily and walked to the corner, sulking.

"Stupid teacher..I should blast her where she stands...I should call her Blutzinger..." Vegeta muttered

He then noticed Bulma smiling at him.

"Thank you for saving me from his cooties, Veggie." she said.

"Don't call me that.." Vegeta hissed.

Bulma giggled and blushed as she hugged him.

Vegeta blushed, but was more confused than ever.

"Wha..?" was all he could get out.

Bulma giggled some more, and innocently pecked his lips.

Netherless, Vegeta was shocked.

"W..what was that?" Vegeta asked, while blushing even harder.

"A kiss," Bulma responded while giggling even more.

"Bulma! Let's go!" Chi-Chi called.

See ya after time out, Veggie!" Bulma said and left to talk with Chi-Chi.

Krillin, Piccolo, and Goku was speechless when they saw what happened.

Krillin said, "Did you just see-"

"Yea...and it was GROSS!" Piccolo yelled.

Lunch-

"Vegeta, you sly dog!" Krillin said as he saw Vegeta sitting at the table.

Vegeta blushed, but hmped and turned his head away.

"Whatever," Vegeta hissed.

"You are gross Vegeta, how could you kiss that...that...GIRL!" Piccolo yelled.

"Yea, girls have diseases! Like Chi-Chi, even though she cooks good food!" Goku drooled.

Vegeta said, "So what? You guys are stuck on daycare, this is kindergarten!"

"I still think girls have diseases.." Goku said.

"Same here, brother" Piccolo said.

Vegeta said, "Well, think what you want, but I turned into a Super Saiyan before Kakarot,"

"How?" asked Goku.

Vegeta told an exaggerated story about how fearlessly saved Bulma from her injection of the Cooties.

When he finished, a crowd formed around him, listening to the exaggerated story and everyone was talking about it.

The next day Mrs. B was sobbing at school.

"WHY ME!" she sobbed.

Kids were wondering what was wrong with her.

That's when Frieza, Zarbon, and Dodoria started cracking up laughing when she cried.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" They busted out laughing.

Now everyone knew Freiza and his goons did something...

Next time: Catfights and Trouble

Sorry about the Yamcha bashing, but I can't remove that from the story: 1) The story will be shorter 2) It won't be as funny 3) I'm trying to lower the bashing a little down: I don't think it's working well XD, but as you can see, there's more dialogue and detail than in Dbz in Kindergarten. And you might see me updating this story more than the others, cause I already typed the story, all I need to do is edit it, but I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review :D


	3. Catfights and Trouble

Disclaimer: Vegeta: DragonBall787 doesn't own DB, DBZ, or GT

Bulma: D*** right she doesn't!

Chapter 3: Catfights and Trouble

Everyone cornered Frieza, Dodoria, and Zarbon.

"What did you do Frieza!?" Goku asked.

Frieza started laughing as he said "Last night I killed her husband! HAHAHAHA!"

Everyone gasped.

"Why?!" Goku asked.

"Duh, cause it's FUN!" Frieza said.

"Wait...where's the teacher?" Krillin asked.

Goku was about to say something when the principal came in.

"We have a new teacher that'll teach you a lesson!" He seethed.

That's when Mr. Shu came in menacingly.

"Hello class," he said evilly.

"Ha! He's not so tough!" Vegeta said.

Oh, I forgot to mention he had a whip.

Everyone gulped.

A few minutes later, class got started.

When he asked a question, and a child got it wrong, that's when that child got whipped.

"Ok Yamcha, what is 5x10?" Mr. Shu asked.

"Umm..15?" Yamcha said.

The next thing he knew, he was whipped unmercifully by the teacher.

"Ow! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" He cried.

Kids actually snickered at Yamcha's misfortune.

"Bulma, what 10 to the power of 3?" Mr. Shu asked.

"That's easy, it's 1000," Bulma said.

"Wrong! It's 30!" Mr. Shu said.

"No, it's 1000," Chi-Chi said as she spoke up for her friend.

"Since your talking back to the teacher, then I might as well whip you both now" he said.

He raised his whip and was about to smack it on them when he got double teamed by Goku and Vegeta.

"Stop!" Goku yelled as he snatched the whip from Mr. Shu.

He didn't like Chi-Chi as a girlfriend, but he didn't want to see her hurt.

Vegeta tripped Mr. Shu, and knocked him out with a pressure point attack.

After that they opened the window.

"Let's get the f*** outta here!" Vegeta said.

And so they did.

About, an hour later, the kids we're getting hungry.

"Does anyone know where the gas station is at?" Cell asked.

Bulma said, "Since were at Griggs St., we go a little to the right, and we'll be at McDonald's,"

Everyone agreed, and started to go right.

Maron, the blue-haired-dyed slut girl was shocked that everyone would just listen to Bulma.

So, she said, "You aren't the boss of me and I say we go left, ugly"

Everyone was dead silent.

Bulma replied, "Who are calling ugly, b**** and everybody knows your dirty little a** dyed your hair blue. And what the f*** are you talking about me being the boss of everybody, I should kill your motherf****** a** you son of a b****!"

"OOOOHHHH" yelled Everyone.

"TREATED!" yelled Goku.

That's when Maron tried to punch Bulma

Bulma blocked it, and tripped Maron.

"GIRL FIGHT!" said Master Roshi as he took out his camera to take many perverted pictures.

Bulma kicked and yanked Maron's hair.

Maron yelled, "AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" while trying to release her.

She finally tripped Bulma's leg and she fell.

"B****!" Bulma yelled as she kicked her away.

Maron fell and Bulma started jumping at her.

Then the fight got real as Chi-Chi and 18 started jumping on Maron along with Bulma.

"NOBODY MESSES WITH OUR FRIEND!" said Chi-Chi.

"Yea we're gonna kick your a**!" 18 said.

They were fighting so much, that they didn't notice the police talking with Yamcha.

"Why are you not at school?" One officer said.

"We're running away from school," Yamcha stupidly replied.

The police whispered to each other, then drove away.

A little while later they heard a voice, "VEGETA OUJI JR. THE 56TH!"

Vegeta flinched as he heard his full name and yelled, "RUN! MY FATHER IS HERE!"

The girls broke up their fight, and all the chibis started to run.

Unfortunately, their parents caught up with them, and held ther collars.

"Aww man..." they all moaned.

Meamwhile, Mr. Shu got caught with child abuse and gotten arrested, yelling,"THIS ISN'T THE LAST TIME YOU SEEN MISTER SHU!"

One Month Later...

It was the month for Halloween and everyone was excited.

The streets were filled with lights, ghosts, and worms.

North High decided to not do a party this year, since their budget wad extemely low.

"Boy, I love Halloween!" said Goku, eating a mouth full of candy.

"Is that all you think about is food, Kakarot?" asked Vegeta.

"My other favorite is Thanksgiving!" said Goku, ignoring the comment.

Vegeta just smacked his head.

"Attention, everyone," the new teacher, Mr Davis said.

Everyone was ignoring him.

"I said ATTENTION!" he yelled.

Everyone got quiet in minutes.

"F*** YOU!" Vegeta blurted out.

"I've got some new students, Broly, Tarble, and Buu" he said.

Everyone gasped.

"Isn't Brolly a bully in your neighborhood?" asked Krillin.

"Yes and all he says is my name..." replied Goku.

"Hn, so my little brother is in my class..." said Vegeta.

"You have a litle brother!?" asked Bulma.

Vegeta nodded, "Decent fighter, I just need to toughen him up.."

"I wonder what Brolly's like?" wondered Chi-Chi.

The next thing they saw and heard was Brolly, yelling "KAKAAAARRRROOOOOOOTTTTTT!"

"Oh. My. Kami." Piccolo said.

That's when there was a giant blast and Brolly came in, flying sraight towards Goku.

Next time: Halloween Trouble

Well, here's a new chapter :D I just want to say thank you for all your reviews and support throughtout my story, and I seriously couldn't have done this without you. I am currently making the next chapter to Elementary and plan on finishing the whole story by..umm..well I do have track, so at the latest, the 20th. But, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review.

Im typing this so I can make it to 1,000 words cause that's how much I usually type to post a chapter with the exception of Dbz in Kindergarten..Now I think I have 1,000 words, so ima stop right here.


	4. Halloween Trouble

Disclaimer: I don't own DB, DBZ, or GT

Chapter 4: Halloween Trouble

Brolly charged at Goku.

"KAKARRROOOOOOTTTT!' He screamed with fury.

Right when he wad about to attack, his father yelled, "BROLLY STOP!".

He resisted a little, "Kakarot?"

Paragus yelled, "No! No Kakarot!"

Brolly growled and took a step towards Goku.

Paragus threatened, "If you take one more step!.."

Brolly hesitated and finally stopped

"That's a good Brolly!" Paragus cooed.

"I'm sorry about my son's behavior" Paragus said, "Isn't that right Brolly?"

"KAKARROT!" Brolly yelled.

Everyone just looked at him crazily.

"..."

"HE HAS AUTISM!" Vegeta screamed.

"I think that guy's kinda crazy," Bulma whispered to 18 and Chi-Chi

"Yea he's definatley crazy" Chi-Chi said

"Insane," replied 18.

Tarble walked through the door and spotted Vegeta.

"Vegeta!" Tarble said as he ran towards him.

"Hello, Tarble" Vegeta said.

"Wanna fight?" Tarble asked.

Vegeta smirked as they got into their fighting stances.

Tarble ran towards Vegeta to attack, but Vegeta instantly disappeared.

"Huh? Where'd he go?" Tarble wondered.

Vegeta then appreared right behind him.

He grabbed Tarble's arm, and kicked him towards the beanbags.

Tarble got up quickly and powred up to his fullest, "Haa!"

"..."

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAAHA!" Vegeta laughed.

"What?!" Tarble asked.

"That's all you got, while I can transform up to a Super Saiyan 2?!" Vegeta taunted.

"Super Saiyan?" Tarble asked.

Vegeta then powered up, "Haaaaaaaaaa!"

Tarble was blinded for a moment, and then saw Vegeta with blue eyes and yellow hair

"Wow.." Tarble said.

Vegeta powered down, "I won't fight you until you are 3/4 the power of a regular Super Saiyan,"

"So, you'll train me?!" Tarble exclaimed

Vegeta nodded.

Buu busted in the room and yelled "Buu's Hungry!"

"..."

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" All the kids screamed as Buu chased them.

"Give me candy!" Buu screamed

The kids that ran away, got turned into candy by Buu.

"Stop!" Goku said.

"Buu want candy!" Buu yelled.

"Here have some," Goku said as he held out his candy to calm him down.

Buu took all the candy and went to the corner to eat.

"Hey, I only said some!" Goku yelled.

It was recess outside since it wasn't so cold today.

When they came to the playground, they immediately scared the older kids away.

"Ahhh! It's the kindergarteners!" They screamed as they ran away.

"That's right b****es! Get out!" Vegeta yelled.

"This is our house!" Piccolo screamed.

Freiza and his goons came and started bullying people.

"This playground's officially mine!" Frieza said as he stabbed a flag of his face on the ground.

"No it isn't" Goku said walking towards them and eating a sandwich.

"Oh yea, watch this!" Freiza said

"Eh!" Freeza grunted as he slapped the sandwich out of Goku's hand.

"My...my..sandwich.." Goku said.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Freiza and his goons laughed.

"You...you...YOU HURT MY SANDWICH!" Goku screamed.

"Ha! What are you gonna do, transform?!" Freeza said.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Goku screamed in anger.

"Chill out dude, it was just a sandwhich.." Krillin said, trying to calm him down.

But he wouldn't

His hair started to go up, and his eyes flashed blue.

By that time everyone was looking at him.

"He's-he's turning into the legendary!" Vegeta yelled.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Goku screamed as he finished his transformation.

His hair was glowing yellow, and his eyes were blue.

Freeza finally experinced something called 'fear'

"KA...ME...HA...ME..." Goku yelled as he prepared his attack.

"Kakarrot! Do you want to destroy the playground!?" Vegeta yelled.

"Get down!" Piccolo yelled.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Goku screamed as he pointed it towards Frieza and the playground, and released his attack.

Freeza barely dodged, but the playground couldn't.

That's when the entire playground blew up.

KABOOM!

After the explosion, the kids were fine with little injuries.

They got up and saw the entire playground blown up.

"Ha! The playground exploded!" Piccolo laughed.

That's when the principal came running towards the playground.

When he saw the mess, he dropped down to his knees.

"You...you ..DESTROYED THE PLAYGROUND!" He yelled.

"..."

"TOO BAD!" Vegeta yelled.

"It's gonna cost me one thousand for this mess!" he said breaking down crying.

"..."

"Oh, well!" All the kids said as they walked away.

A few weeks later-

By the time the Halloween came, the school was back to normal.

Everyone came with their costumes.

"Ok everyone, why don't you tell us, what you're costumes are?" Mr. Davis asked.

Vegeta was the prince of all saiyans, Goku was a cake, Krillen was a fighter, Piccolo was a demon king, Bulma was a scientist, Chi-Chi was a princess, 18 was a ninja and 17 was a ninja.

Cell was "perfect" the way he was so he didn't get a outfit, Yamcha was a "pimp", his new girlfriend, Maron (Moron) was a "hot" (slutty) model, and Freiza was Emperor of the Universe.

Brolly was a Destroyer, Master Roshi was a "Chick Magnet", Buu was "The candy eater" , Tarble was a knight, Zarbon was "Freiza's minion, and Dodoria was "Freiza's minoin 2".

They all went trick-or-treating in a group. the first door was an old lady.

They didn't say trick or treat.

"Give us some candy!" Vegeta yelled.

"Why-why-why he- he-hell-hell-oo k-k-ids-s-s! HEEHEEEHEEEHEEEEE!" She laughed crazily.

"..."

Everyone just looked at her then ran away.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"THIS ISN'T THE LAST TIME YOU'LL SEE OLD LADY BUTTERWORTHS' AND HER SYRUP!" She screamed.

They finay stopped running, and sat on a bench.

That was creepy" said Chi-Chi

"I know," said Krillin.

Freiza thought he didn't have enough candy, so he said "Zarbon! Dodoria!"

"Yes, Lord Freiza" They replied

"Give me your candy..now" Frieza commanded.

"Awwwwwww" they said as they dumped their candy into Frieza's bag.

"Suckers..." Frieza snickered.

Meanwhile the group split up and Bulma, Chi-Chi, Vegeta, and Goku was walking through the streets.

"Yknow, I love trick or treating," Bulma said.

"Why, all we're doing is begging for candy," Vegeta said.

"But I get to do it with you," Bulma said as she smiled at him.

Vegeta had a faint blush, but hid it quickly.

Goku was talking to Chi-Chi about food.

"And I love chocolate, candy corn, rice, and blah blah blah," Goku blabbered.

Chi-Chi was agreeing because all she was doing was eyeing hos cute face.

Goku smiled, maybe girls weren't that bad.

"Well, well, well if it isn't the Z Losers!" Raditz said as he and Nappa came from the shadows.

"What do you want?" Vegeta asked

"We have a "deal" for you..." Raditz said.

"What "deal?" Goku asked.

"You give us all of your candy and we won't hurt you..." 'Nappa said.

"Yea, yea you can't hurt us, you're b****es," Vegeta said.

Suddenly everything was pitch black.

"The h***?!" Vegeta yelled, "I'm blind!"

"Me too!" Goku said.

Suddenly, they got their vision back.

They looked around.

"Wait.. where's Raditz and Nappa?" Goku asked

"And where's Bulma and the Harpy?" Vegeta asked.

There was a note on the ground.

They picked it up and read it:

We have your girlfriends and if you don't reconsider the deal, then they'll be in great pain..

Meet us in the back of Old Lady Butterworths' and her Syrup's shed by 12:00.. don't be late.

-Nappa and Raditz

Next Chapter: Goku and Veggie's Great Halloween Rescue

Me: I made new covers for my stories! You like? It took me 2 hours on the PHONE to make em. If you like em, review! If not, review! I won't bite, but Vegeta will!

Vegeta: I'll bite you!

Me: So review or *whispers* Vegeta's gonna kill me!

Vegeta: I heard that! *prepares attack*

Me:No! Please don't, I'll be good!

Vegeta: Too late!

Me:AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH-

All there was left, was a note that said:

If you want to know what happened to your favorite author, review...


	5. Goku and Veggie Save Halloween

Disclaimer: I don't own DB, DBZ, or GT!

Chapter 5: Goku and Veggie's Great Halloween Rescue

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Vegeta screamed angrily.

"Vegeta calm down!" said Goku

"ARE YOU MAD?! THOSE MOTHERF***** TOOK MY BULMAAAAA!" Vegeta screamed

Vegeta didn't even recgonize that he turned into a Super Saiyan 2.

Goku flinched he Vegeta gave him a hard glare.

"We're gonna bring them back... RIGHT NOW! Understand?!" he yelled

Goku nodded his head shakily and turned into a Super Saiyn.

They then flew to Old Lady Butterworths' and her Syrup's shed.

Goku knocked on the door, "Hello?" He asked.

Nobody answered.

Vegeta shoved Goku out of the way.

"Come out fools!" Vegeta yelled.

Still nobody answered.

Vegeta blasted the shed open and walked in.

The shed closed and locked behind them.

"That was creepy..' Goku said.

They walked alone in the shed, with their auras lighting the hallway

"This is way too big for a shed.." Goku said.

Then they heard screaming.

Goku and Vegeta looked at each other and ran to the source.

They ran to a door and busted it open. Then they saw all the kids from school (Including Raditz and Nappa) tied up.

"What is going on!?" Vegeta shouted .

'MPFH MPFH MPFH" Bulma tried to say.

"Bulma!" Vegeta yelled as he untied her while Goku untied Chi-Chi and the rest (except Nappa and Raditz).

After Vegeta untied Bulma, he crushed her into his chest.

"Don't worry me like that ever again!" Vegeta yelled.

"Uhhh. Vegeta?" Goku said.

Vegeta looked up to see everyone staring at him.

Vegeta blushed and yelled "What are you looking at?!"

Everyone quickly turned their heads away.

"Now who tied you guys up? It can't be Raditz and Nappa cause they're tied up too," Goku asked.

Krillin said "It was-"

"HEEEHEEEHEEEHEEEEE!" A voice said.

Then the lights turned on and it was-

"OLD LADY BUTTERWORTHS' AND HER SYRUP?!" Everyone yelled.

"Yes, it's meeeeee!" she said crazily.

"But...why?" Goku asked.

"It all started before you guys were even born..." She started.

Flashback-

it was back in the Halloween of '79. And the kindergarten class was ready to trick or treat...

"I can't wait to trick or treat!" 5 year old Bardock said.

"Is that all you think about is food, Bardock?" 6 year old King Vegeta asked.

"My favorite holiday is Thanksgiving" Bardock said ignoring King Vegeta.

King Vegeta smacked his forehead.

Doctor Gero said "Someday i'm going to make my own children! hahahaaha!"

Everyone just looked at him weirdly.

Babbidi said "I'm going to create a pink monster that's going to rule the world!"

Everyone looked at him even stranger.

"Let's go trick or treating!" said Doctor Breifs.

The class was walking to different houses getting lots of candy and laughng and talking until they came to my house.

They knocked on the door.

"He-he-hell-hell-ooo children i'm OLD LADY BUTTERWORTHS' AND MY SYRUP! HEEHEEEHEEEHEEHHEEEE!" I laughed.

But they just looked at me and ran.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Why would they just look at a nice, young lady and just run!?

I was so mad that i swore and cursed and said to myself-

"One day i'm going to kill your children for what you did to me! I swear in the name of OLD LADY BUTTERWORTHS' AND MY SYRUP! HEHEEEHEEEHEEHEEEE-"

End Flashback-

"-HEEEHEEEHEEEHEEEHEEEE! So you see you guys did the exact same thing to me therefore you shall be punished!"she yelled

"...That's it? Just becaise our parents ran away from you?!" Vegeta yelled.

Old Lady Butterworths nodded.

"Let's kill her!" Vegeta yelled.

"Right!" Goku said.

"KAMEHAMEHA!"

"FINAL FLASH!"

The attacks completely devoured and blasted her to the next dimension.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" she yelled and she was completely gone.

"YAAAAAY!" Everyone cheered.

"MPFH MPFH MPFH!" Raditz and Nappa screamed.

"That old lady was too creepy," Bulma said as she kissed Vegeta's cheek.

Vegeta blushed deeply and said, "Tell me about it,"

Just then, the shed started to catch on fire.

Piccolo noticed it and tried to tell them.

"Guys?" Piccolo said.

Everyone was still celebrating.

"Guys!" Piccolo yelled.

Everyone was still cheering.

Piccolo said "Uhh.. guys not to be rude but.. THIS PLACE IS ABOUT TO F****** EXPLODE!"

Krillin gasped as he said, "Oh no! This place is about to explode!"

Goku said, "Why didn't you tell us, Piccolo!"

"...F*** YA'LL!" Piccolo yelled.

"Let's go!" Goku said carrying Chi-Chi.

Vegeta carried Bulma, 18 carried Krillin, and everyone else flew.

Everyone flew through flames and burning wood until they saw the exit covered up in flames.

"Oh no! How are we going to get out now?!" Chi-Chi said

"Kakarrot! Use your Instant Transmission!" yelled Vegeta.

"That's only when we get to the Androids Saga!" Goku said.

"That makes no f****** sense! We aren't even in the original Dragon Ball Timeline, or Universe!" Vegeta yelled.

"Look there's a hole in the roof!" Bulma said.

Everyone flew through the hole just in time.

When they were 100 ft away from her house, There was a giant explosion that caused fireworks to launch.

BOOM!

Everyone turned around to see the explosion.

"..."

"Pretty fireworks!" Goku said.

Later-

Bulma and Chi-Chi was asleep, and Goku and Vegeta was carrying them on the way home, after saying goodbye to their ftiends.

"Hey Kakarot," Vegeta said

"Yea Vegeta?" Goku said

"Do you feel like you forgot someone with little importance?" Vegeta asked.

"...Nope!" Goku replied

Vegeta shrugged and they continued flying.

The Next Day-

The ambulance came to pick up the broken, injured Nappa and Raditz.

"I feel sorry for these boys," a paramedic said.

"Yea, me too" another said.

They ended up with 26 broken bones that wouldn't heal for a couple of weeks to a month.

"Boys, do you know who did this?" King Vegeta suspicoiusly asked.

"Umm...no?" Goku said.

"Are you sure?!" Bardock asked.

"We didn't do anything of the sort" Vegeta said.

Next Time:Thanksgiving Sleepover!

I'm finished with this chapter and will start working on my next chapter of Dragon Ball Z in Middle School: 7th Grade. And P.S- I have 7 fics written now, READ IT! And for the people that doesn't catch on fast, I been finished with Dragon Ball Z in Middle School: 6th Grade, so READ IT! I also have other fics on the way, like the beginning of Dbz in Elementary School: Second Grade, and more. But or now, just catch up on my Middle School fics. Anyway, please review and thank you for reading.

Me: I'm safe! All Vegeta did was burn my collage savings...WAAAAAHHHHH!

Vegeta: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA!


	6. Sneak Peek of DBZMS:8th Grade

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing

Chapter: SNEAK PEEK

Vegeta: This chapter uaed to be a hiatus note but it is expired, so we replaced it with a sneek peak of Dragon Ball Z in Middle School: 8th Grade!

Preview-

"Truth or Dare?" Turles asked Vegeta.

"Dare," Vegeta said smugly.

"I dare you to french kiss Bulma," Turles said, wiggling his eyebrows.

Vegeta and Bulma blushed heavily.

Vegeta yelled, "You horny b******!" as Turles snickered.

"Go ahead!" Turles yelled.

Vegeta and Bulma looked at each other.

Vegeta then pulled Bulma into his lap, and pulled each other into a kiss.

They never tried tongue before, so they were hesitaint before exploring each other's mouths.

Vegeta's eyes widened. He expected it to be disgusting and slimy, but Bulma seemed to have a nice taste...like strawberries...

Everyone's mouths dropped wide open, as they actually seemed to be ENJOYING it.

They held each other even tighter as Vegeta started to suck Bulma's tongue, and his hands started to move lower.

Bulma let out a small moan, and before they were about to do anything else, Chi-Chi smacked her frying pan on Vegeta's head.

"That's enough for 14 year olds!" she screamed.

Veget growled at Chi-Chi, while Bulma blushed as everyone stared at her.

"What a makeout session..." Krillin said.

18 slapped his bald head.

End Preview


	7. Thanksgiving Sleepover

Disclaimer: I told you fools, I don't own nothing!

Chapter 7: Thanksgiving Sleepover

A few weeks later, it was the Thanksgiving dinner with the neighbors.

They usually end up fighting each other (Like they did 6 years in a row) ,but they promised that they would quit their fighting because they were "civilized" adults.

This year it was a CC, because it was the first time it took place there.

The kids were playing (Goku, Vegeta, Ch-Chi, Bulma, Piccolo, 18, 17, Cell, Frieza, Tarble, and Brolly) While the teenagers ( Raditz, Cooler, and Nappa) were getting into some mischief.

"Ah, isn't it a nice day?" said King Cold forcefully (He hated basically everyone).

"Yes, it is, actually we have a lot to be thankful for.." King Vegeta forced out of his mouth (He hated Ice-jins ever since he was born)

''And what is that?" King Cold said with a hint of anger.

"That your big fat a- I mean that everyone's together," King Vegeta quickly regained control of himself.

"That's what I thought.." King cold mumbled

"What was that?" King Vegeta asked.

"Nothing, nothing!" King Cold said.

Meanwhile the kids were walking around, bored.

"Why do we have to be here!" Vegeta yelled.

"So our parents have a reason to not fight this year," Bulma replied.

Tarble got an idea, "Maybe we could prank the teenagers."

"Good idea, but we need a plan," Bulma said.

Vegeta started, ''Ok, Me and Kakarot-"

"KAKARROT!" Brolly screamed.

"...ok, you and me are gonna be the leaders, Piccolo and Brolly be the guards, Bulma and that loud harpy of Kakarot's will be in charge of the camera and communication, 18, 17, and Cell you spy on the dummies, and Frieza, you're the distraction." Vegeta said.

"YES!" Frieza screamed.

"What about me?" said Tarble.

''...Distract the adults," Vegeta said.

"Yaaaay!"

Meanwhile with the teenagers-

The three teens were looking at some dirty magazines.

"Look at that hot girl!' said Raditz.

"And look at that one!" said Nappa

"No no no look at this one!" Cooler yelled.

"Oh yea, where did you get these?" asked Nappa.

"I stole it from Old Man Jenkins," Raditz said.

What they didn't know was that 18, 17, and Cell were spying on them, in the closet.

"Heh heh heh.. this will get them in trouble" said 17.

"I agree, let's call Bulma and Chi-Chi." 18 said.

Cell called the girls and told them about what they saw.

''We hacked into the cameras so can take pictures of the evidence, we also could steal some" Bulma said.

Bulma then asked Vegeta if he heard everything.

"Yes, I have and Kakarot and I will get Frieza to distract the idiots when we take their stuff." Vegeta said.

"Frieza! It's time!" Vegeta yelled.

"This is NOT what I thought of as a 'distraction!" Frieza screamed.

Freeza busted to door open and everyone was shocked at what he was wearing.

He was wearing a black bikini and a radio with him.

"What the h***?!" Cooler said.

Frieza then turned on the radio and started singing:

[Repeat x2]

My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard,

And they're like

It's better than yours,

D*** right it's better than yours,

I can teach you,

But I have to charge

I know you want it,

The thing that makes me,

What the guys go crazy for.

They lose their minds,

The way I wind,

I think its time

[Chorus x2]

La la-la la la,

Warm it up.

Lala-lalala,

The boys are waiting

My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard,

And they're like

It's better than yours,

D*** right it's better than yours,

I can teach you,

But I have to charge

I can see you're on it,

You want me to teach thee

Techniques that freaks these boys,

It can't be bought,

Just know, thieves get caught,

Watch if your smart,

[Chorus x2]

La la-la la la,

Warm it up,

La la-la la la,

The boys are waiting,

My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard,

And they're like

It's better than yours,

D*** right it's better than yours,

I can teach you,

But I have to charge

Oh, once you get involved,

Everyone will look this way-so,

You must maintain your charm,

Same time maintain your halo,

Just get the perfect blend,

Plus what you have within,

Then next his eyes are squint,

Then he's picked up your scent,

[Chorus x2]

Lala-lalala,

Warm it up,

Lala-lalala,

The boys are waiting,

My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard,

And they're like

It's better than yours,

D*** right it's better than yours,

I can teach you,

But I have to charge

Everyone was staring at him in shock.

It gave 18, 17, and Cell the chance to grab the magazines and run.

Frieza was running right behind them, "Wait for me, you piece of tin cans!"

"..."

"WHAT THE F***!?" They all said.

After recovering from their shock they noticed that their magazines were gone.

"THEY TOOK OUR MAGAZINES!" They all yelled.

Back to the kids-

Everyone was congratulating each other on their success.

"Good job everyone!" Goku said,"But there's only one complaint from me.." Goku said seriously.

Everyone was quiet.

"..."

"Why didn't I sing the milkshake song?!" Goku asked.

Everyone fell down anime-style.

Chi-Chi slapped Goku's head.

"Wait.. I sense something...something...evil!" Piccolo said.

Then Veggie noticed it.

"They're all coming!" Vegeta yelled.

So Vegeta grabbed Bulma and Goku grabbed Chi-Chi and took off along with the others.

"WHERE ARE THOSE MOTHERF*****S?!" Raditz screamed.

"I'M GONNA KILL THEM ALL!" Cooler said.

"NOT WITHOUT US!" Nappa yelled.

So they followed the direction towards the kids.

"Where are we going now?" Goku asked

"We should just hurry up, and tell our parents before they find us," Vegeta said.

Meanwhile, the parents were actually getting along.

"Checkmate" King Vegeta said.

''Oh Vegeta, I didn't know you were so good at checkers." King Cold said.

"Food's ready!" Dr. Briefs said.

"Well, Dr. Gero, it was pleasant meeting you again!" King Piccolo said.

''As it was to you," Doctor Gero said.

"See, isn't it better when you get along?" Tarble asked.

Then out of nowhere 12 kids came out beating each other up.

"What the-"

When the adults tried to stop them, they saw the magazines.

"WHO THE H*** HAD THESE?!" King Vegeta yelled.

Everyone stopped fighting and yelled everything at once.

"..."

''Well, it certainly wasn't MY kids," Bardock said.

"How do you know?' Dr. Gero said, "It wasn't MINE so I guess it was Vegeta's children," he accused.

"How DARE you!" King Vegeta yelled, "It could've been Brolly!"

"No, it wasn't MY son! You might as well say that Chi-Chi and Bulma are lesbians!" Paragus yelled.

"HEY!" Ox King, Dr. and Mrs. Briefs yelled

"I don't know about you b****es, but Namekians are asexual," King Piccolo stated.

Now all the adults were fighting and the kids were just watching.

"Uhh..what's going on?" asked Goku.

"Our parents are fighting, duh," Raditz said.

"I hope they don't end up killing each other.." Bulma said.

"Eh, they'll get over it," Vegeta said.

King Vegeta punched King Cold when he got the chance and yelled, "I never liked you!"

Dr. Briefs used his inventions to put Dr. Gero's pants on fire

"Liar liar, pants on fire!" Dr. Briefs yelled.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Dr. Gero screamed.

Bardock powered up, and started throwing punches at King Piccolo.

They fought so much, that they ruined all the food and decorations.

"The cake!" Mrs. Briefs yelled in slow motion.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" All the Saiyans cried.

It splat on the ground, ruined.

"..."

Goku ran to it, and started shoving cake and dirt in his mouth.

"..."

About an hour later, everybody calmed down and heard both sides of the story.

''Ok it's obvious that Cooler, Raditz, and Nappa did this, since the kids have proof." King Vegeta said.

Everybody agreed.

"Now for a appropriate punishment..." Bardock said.

"How about no TV, friends, fighting, internet, and phones." King Cold said.

"Perfect!" Everybody said.

''NOOOOOO!" The three teens yelled.

"Shut up and go to the guest rooms!" King Vegeta said.

They all groaned and glared at the kids before they left.

"I guess I have to cook everything all over again!' Mrs. Briefs said with a smile on her face.

Everyone was getting scared by her happiness of' wanting to cook something all over again.

"Ok, kids stay out of trouble or you're grounded." King Vegeta said.

Vegeta blew raspberry at King Vegeta, while they just ignored him and walked away.

''Stupid brats.." King Vegeta muttered.

Back in Veggie and the Gang's secret hideout-

"I can't believe we got away with that?!' Frieza said.

"Yes, because I'm a genius, and the Prince of All Saiyans!" Vegeta boasted.

Everyone just glared at him.

Then Bulma said, "I got a funny video for everyone to watch!" as she put the disc in the DVD player.

She recorded the milkshake song, and Frieza dancing to it.

Everyone was laughing very hard except Freeza who was blushing from anger and embarrassment.

"SHUT UP!" He yelled.

"Ooh, can you do one of me now!' Goku asked.

"Shut up, Kakarot!" Vegeta chuckled.

Everyone continued laughing and having fun until it was dark.

Next Time- Trip to the Amusement Park

Yup, I'm back, and completed my next chapter. I curently passed Sectionals in all my events in track, and plan to go to state next weekend. Then. i'll be free! But I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and please review!


	8. The Night of Thanksgiving

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing, so don't sue!

Chapter 8 :The Night of Thanksgiving

At the night of Thanksgiving, it was raining and thundering with lightning.

Everyone was sleep...or were they?

In, Bulma's room, 18, Chi-Chi, and Bulma were laughing and talking.

"I can't believe 17 said that about you and Krillin!" Chi-Chi said.

"I know just because he's my twin brother doesn't mean he's the boss of me." 18 said.

"At least he pays attention to you!" Chi-Chi said

"All Goku does is eat food and fight!" Ch-Chi said.

"At least Goku doesn't have a pride!" Bulma said.

Across the hall in the guest room, there was Goku, Vegeta, Brolly, 17, Piccolo, Freiza, Cell, and Tarble fighting and talking.

"And that loser (Yamcha) just keeps on hitting on MY girlfriend!" Vegeta said while fighting Piccolo.

"Why don't you just beat him up?" Piccolo said, while dodging his kick.

"Then i'll get grounded and Bulma will stay mad at me until I give her a gift, and I don't feel like doing that." he said.

While Goku was fighting Brolly, he said, "Chi-Chi keeps on yelling about my grades. Is all F's bad?" he asked.

Everyone fell anime-style.

"OF COURSE YOU DUMBA**!" Vegeta yelled.

17 said "My sister is NOT going to date that bald midget (Krillin)!" he said.

"Everyone knows you're just lonely." Freiza said while fighting him.

"I am NOT!" 17 yelled.

"Wow I can't wait till I get a girlfriend!" Tarble said.

"Tarble, you need a few more years to be interested in girls," Vegeta said.

"But you have a girlfriend, and you're only one year older than me.." Tarble said.

Vegeta blushed, "That's different, I met Bulma in preschool. It was a whole year before we got together,"

Suddenly the door busted open and all the girls ran in screaming.

"What's going on?!" yelled Vegeta.

"We saw Old Lady Butterworths' and her Syrup!" Chi-Chi said.

"You couldn't because we killed her," Goku said.

"Just check!" Bulma yelled.

So they went to the backyard and looked around.

They didn't Old Lady Butterworths', but they saw a long latter with three laughing teens dressed up as Old Lady Butterworths' and her Syrup.

"Hahaha! Did you guys see the look of their faces?!" Raditz laughed.

"Yea that was hilarious!" Cooler said.

"Now all we have to do is scare the boys!" Nappa said.

Meanwhile, the kids wasn't too happy.

"I can't believe they did that!" yelled Bulma.

"They were going to scare us next!" yelled Freiza.

"So, they like to scare our girls huh? Let's get revenge!" Vegeta yelled.

"Right!" Goku said.

So they knocked down the latter, and they came falling down.

"Owwww!" they yelled.

The kids so busy laughing at them, that they didn't notice they were all standing in Old Man Jenkins' lawn.

"HEY YOU KIDS GET OUT OF MY LAWN!" He yelled running after them.

"What are you talking about?" Raditz asked.

"YOU!" Old Man Jenkins hissed.

"What?!" Raditz asked.

"YOU STOLE MY PORN MAGAZINES!" Old Man Jenkins screamed.

"..."

"RUN!" Everyone yelled.

So Old Man Jenkins screamed crazily while chasing them with a chainsaw.

"Wait a second!" Vegeta yelled while running "Kakarot-"

"KAKARROT!" Brolly screamed.

"We don't have to do this! We can just blast him!" Vegeta said.

"Right!" Goku said.

So they turned around blasted the old man.

"Galick Gun!"

"Kamehameha!"

The next thing they knew, they saw Old Man Jenkins' body on the ground.

"..."

"Uhh I think he's dead.." Piccolo said.

Then they heard the cops.

"Hey Johnson, I see a gang of grown men and a dead body..I need backup," the police officer said.

"Let's go inside!" Nappa yelled.

So they ran inside and went to sleep quickly.

The Next Day-

The next morning they all at breakfast until it was time to go.

Then they saw something shocking on the TV.

News:

Reporter: Breaking News! Local police of West City seen a dead body to the acclaimed name of 'Old Man Jenkins'. We now know the suspects is about 13 men, looking about 23 years old. If you have seen these people, call the police immediately.

"Well that's weird, Old Man Jenkins live right next to us..." Mrs. Briefs said.

All the kids were dead quiet.

"..."

They didn't want to go to jail for murder, but they were relieved that they got the descriptions all wrong.

Next Time: Trip to the Amusement Park

Finished with this chapter, and I'll continue to update sooner cause school's almost out :)


	9. Trip to the Amusement Park

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing!

Chapter 9: The Trip to the Amusement Park

November was almost over, and the staff decided it was time for a field trip.

So, everyone decided to take a weekend trip to the amusement park.

Everyone was on the bus, chatting.

The seats were big compared to 6 year olds, so it was three per seat.

"So, Piccolo, why don't you get a girl?" Vegeta asked.

"I'm not interested...plus also, I'm asexual," Piccolo said.

"Hey Kakarot, make sure you get that cotton candy you owe me," Vegeta said.

"Alright," Goku said.

'I gotta borrow five bucks from Chi-Chi..' he thought.

Meanwhile Yamcha was talking to Krillin about hid dilemma.

"I tried to speak to her (Bulma) but she just ignored me.." he whined.

Krillin said "Why do you want her anyway? She has a boyfriend, and I thought you already had a girlfriend?"

"She accused me of not loving her and I like Bulma because she's the prettiest girl in class and she's taken by that big-headed jerk."

Yamcha didn't know that Vegeta was listening to them.

"B****! Why don't you say it to my face, or are you too p***y for it?!" Vegeta yelled.

"..."

"That's what I thought!" Vegeta yelled.

Yamcha was quiet for the rest of the ride.

When they were finally out of the bus they had to go in separated into groups of two.

After they separated, only Frieza and Brolly was the only ones left

"I've got an idea.."Frieza said

"Lets sabotage Goku's fun!" He said to Brolly

"KAKARROT!" he said.

"Umm...ok?" Freiza said not knowing what he said.

Everyone separated to go different rides and games.

"Meet us in the Food Court at 5:00" The teachers said.

Goku/Chi-Chi-

"Let's go to the Food Court!" said Goku.

"Not until we go on some rides!" Chi-Chi yelled.

"Let's go to the River of Desserts!" Goku said

'At least it's a ride' thought Chi-Chi

Yamcha/Maron-

"What do you see in that b**** that you don't see in me?!" yelled Maron.

"She's smarter and prettier than you!" He said.

"NO SHE'S NOT!" She yelled.

"We're through!" he said.

And with that, he pushed her to the ground and walked away.

Everyone was looking at them and Maron never felt so humiliated in her life.

18/17-

"I can't believe you like that bald midget!" 17 said trying to reason with her.

"But, he's so short and cute and he's my bald midget!" she protested.

"Whatevs," 17 said.

There was no way he was gonna admit he was lonely.

Vegeta/Bulma-

Vegeta and Bulma was just holding hands walking, enjoying each other's company.

That's when Bulma saw a giant stuffed panda.

"Hey Vegeta, can you win that for me?" Bulma asked.

"Why should I" Vegeta asked

"Because, boyfriends always win stuff for their girlfriends." protested Bulma.

'"No, I think it''s ridiculous.." said Vegeta.

"Fine you jerk!" she yelled.

She walked up to the game and asked, "How much does that stuffed panda cost?"

The man looked closely at her, then it snapped.

'I know her.. she's Bulma Briefs, heiress of CC...she must be very rich' he thought with a greedy grin.

"One billion dollars!" he said excitedly.

"I only have one million..." she whined.

"Sorry..I guess you have to play to win.. "he said.

Maron was walking very humiliated and angry at Bulma Briefs.

'I'll get that b**** somehow..' she thought angrily.

Then she saw her about to throw a ball perfectly in the middle.

'Now's my chance' she thought.

She ran and tackled Bulma into the ground and started pounding her back.

Vegeta ran and pulled Maron off and threw her into the ground and picked up Bulma while Yamcha helped Maron.

Vegeta turned Super Saiyan.

"GET THE F*** OUT OF HERE OR I'LL BLAST YOU INTO THE NEXT DIMENSION!" He yelled.

That scared them so much that they wet their pants and ran.

"Are you ok, girl?" he asked.

"Yea," she replied, even though her back hurted.

"I'm sorry.." he said forcefully out of his mouth.

"For what?" Bulma asked.

"If I didn't just play the stupid game, your back wouldn't be hurting," Vegeta pointed out.

"It's ok, Veggie." Bulma replied and they gave each other a forgiving hug.

"Awwwww!" said Goku, Chi-Chi, and a crowd of people.

"SHUT THE H*** UP AND GET AWAY FROM US! WE'RE HAVING A MOMENT!" Vegeta yelled.

They quickly went away to their own affairs.

"I wish I had a life.." One of the witnesses moaned sadly.

Vegeta won her the stuffed panda (By force) and she was very happy (But the man in the booth wasn't).

During lunch, they talked about everything that happened especially Yamcha's breakup with Maron.

"I heard that he (Yamcha) punched her (Maron)," Piccolo said.

"I heard that he slapped her," Krillin said.

"I wouldn't want him to be my boyfriend!" one female classmate said.

"Me neither!" another said.

Yamcha was gaining a bad reputation and nobody wanted to talk to him.

Later-

By the end of the day people were on the bus talking and laughing together about the fun time they had.

"There was so much food!" Goku said happily.

"Smashed those fools in the bumper cars!" Piccolo said.

"The rides were scary, but it was kinda cool.." Krillin said.

"D*** that amusement park and it's rides! I didn't get a chance to kill Goku!" Frieza yelled.

Vegeta and Bulma were knocked out by the time they sat down.

"Aww..look!" Chi-Chi said as she pointed at Bulma and Vegeta.

"Eww.." Piccolo groaned.

"They must've been tired.." 18 said.

"Zzz...zz..zz," They snored as they didn't even move.

"The real cute thing is how they hold each other when they sleep.." Chi-Chi said.

Most of the boys grimaced.

Frieza smirked evilly as he grabbed a trumpet, "Might as well wake them up.."

When he was about to play, everyone screamed, "FRIEZA!"

When they got home, they had a lot to talk about their field trip to the amusement park.

Next Time: Class President

Yup, I love editing chapters!


	10. Class President

Disclaimer: I don't own DB,DBZ ,or GT

Chapter 10: Class President

Today Vegeta woke up with a rare smile on his face.

Today was the day he was going to get voted as the Class Overlord, or the "Class President"

He got his clothes on, brushed his teeth, and went downstairs to see his father and weakling brother.

"Why are you so happy, boy?" asked King Vegeta seeing the evil smirk on his face.

"Today i'm going to be Class President, Father," he said proudly.

King Vegeta smirked 'That's my boy,' he thought.

Tarble opened his mouth and said "I'm going to be Class President, too father!" he said excitedly.

"Well, depends if your brother is more popular than you.." King Vegeta said, "Bit other than that, I have faith in you,"

There was a long awkward silence.

"..."

School-

When everyone was at school, Mister Davis said, "Ok now, were going to choose two class presidents in a few minutes."

"TWO?" everyone said.

"Yes now choose who you are going to partner up with and see if you guys can win the vote," he said.

"Hey Vegeta! Be my partner!" Goku said loudly.

"Fine, Kakarot, but you're the vice president!" he yelled

"Ok!" Goku agreed.

"Say hello to your new president!" Freiza said with Cell tagging along with him.

"Yea right!" Vegeta said.

Then Bulma and Chi-Chi walked up to them

"We're here to run for president!" Bulma said proudly.

"..."

All the boys started laughing.

''Yea right! Women can't be presidents!" Freiza said

"Why don't you just be the first lady?...To me when I'm president!" Vegeta asked while laughing.

"It's too dangerous for a pretty girl to be president." a new voice said.

Just then Yamcha and Tien walked up to them.

"HEY STOP FLIRTING WITH MY GIRL!" Vegeta said

"QUIET VEGGIE! YAMCHA GO AWAY" Bulma yelled.

"I'M HUNGRY!' Goku yelled.

"GOKU! STOP YELLING!" Chi-Chi yelled.

"WHY ARE WE ALL YELLING?!" Piccolo yelled.

Everyone stopped yelling at once.

"..."

"Don't worry! You'll be all over me, when I'm president!" Yamcha said.

"No, I'll be President!" Everyone yelled at once.

Just them Chi-Chi was so annoyed that she grabbed her frying pan and hit everyone (excluding Bulma).

"SHUT UP!" She screamed as grabbed Bulma and left.

Later:-

It was voting time, and Freiza and Cell went first.

"When i'm president, I'm going to enslave the classroom, create chaos to the school, tie up the teacher, and Cell will be my assistant!" Freiza declared.

Everyone was silent.

"..."

"Thank you," Freiza said and went back to his seat along with Cell.

Next was Tien and Yamcha went up, "When I'm president, all the ladies will be mine and Bulma Briefs will be my girlfriend!" He said.

All the girls booed and threw paper balls at him.

Bulma threw up the middle finger at him and Vegeta was made a death sign silently at Yamcha.

Yamcha caught that and quickly went to his seat.

Next it was Vegeta and Goku.

"All I have to say is one thing..." Vegeta began.

"..."

"VOTE FOR ME, OR YOU'RE ALL GONNA DIE!" He screamed as he turned Super Saiyan.

Everyone was quiet and some had even wet their pants (Yamcha).

"Thank you!" Goku said as they went back to their seats.

After voting, the teacher said "Well, it's a four-way tie!" he said.

"WHAT?!" Everyone yelled.

"Well, there's only one way to settle this..." Cell said.

Everyone nodded.

"I'll be putting up the Cell Games, where we will be fighting for president! To the death!" Cell yelled.

Everyone cheered and agreed.

"Ok i'll be building a tournament ring (Just a mat with a bunch of legos surrounding it) while everyone prepares to fight!" Cell said.

"The fight will be in two days!" He said.

Everyone was training. While Bulma was inventing a secret weapon for her and Chi-Chi. After lunch, there was a new class: they went to the gym.

They saw a big coach (obviously on steriods) that yelled, "TODAY YOU GUYS ARE GOING TO BE PLAYING DODGEBALL AGAINST THE FIRST GRADERS!" He yelled.

Everyone wasn't scared though, but the First Graders were scared of the Kindergarteners. "

Alright begin!" the coached yelled as he blew his whistle.

Bulma was cheering on Vegeta and Chi-Chi was cheering on Goku. (Girls didn't play dodgeball until next week.) The first graders backed up against the wall while the Kindergarteners each had a ball smiling evily.

"Alright who's first?" Vegeta said .

"I can't wait to throw this...hard...dangerous ball!" Freiza said.

"I wonder what this ball tastes like?" said Goku

. Then the coach yelled at the first-graders "GET YER BUTTS IN THERE!" He said.

Once the first graders moved an inch, everyone threw the ball at them.

It injured 5, killed 2, knocked out 10, and blew up 11.

The coach was shocked at how they destroyed the first graders.

'Hmmm...' He thought.

"Everyone go back to you classrooms! P.E is over!" he yelled.

After P.E and class, the students left, waiting two days for tournament.

Two Days Later+

It was December 6th and everyone was prepared for the tournament.

"When I say go, everyone will be fighting at once," Cell said, "If you step out of the ring, you're DQ'd, if you get knocked out, you're DQ'd, and if you die, you're DQ'd," Cell said.

"Ok.. Let's fight!' Cell said.

Everyone powered up and started fighting. SSJ Goku was busy fighting Freiza.

"Death Saucer!" Freiza said to chop Goku in half, but Goku destroyed it with his aura.

"KAMEHAMEHA!"Goku yelled as he prepared to destroy Freiza.

Freiza powered up, and blocked his attack.

Frieza then charged at the more than ready Goku.

Meanwhile, Vegeta was fighting Cell.

Vegeta sent a combo of punches and kicks and Cell was blocking them all.

"You can't defeat me Vegeta!" Cell yelled.

Vegeta powered up until he was SSJ2.

"Shut up!" he yelled.

He charged his attack and yelled, ''BIG BANG ATTACK!" and blasted it towards Cell.

"Oh s***!" Cell yelled as he dodged the attack.

Tien and Yamcha was hiding in the ring until some of Vegeta's attack blasted them and they flew out of the ring.

They were now considered DQ'd.

Everyone was powering their attack and was about to fire it at each other.

''FINAL FLASH!"

"KAMEHAMEHA!"

"BLASTER CANNON!"

"KAMEHAMEHA!"

Before their attacks hit each other they noticed they were frozen solid.

"What the h***?!" Vegeta yepled.

He couldn't move!

"Why am I frozen!" Freiza demanded.

"This is unfair!" Goku whined.

Cell said nothing but, struggled to get out of his frozen state.

Suddenly, Bulma and Chi-Chi appeared right in front of them.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Vegeta yelled.

They chucked and Bulma said, "We got pretty mad when you guys said that girls couldn't do boy stuff, so we decided to get pay-back!"

Chi-Chi said, "So Bulma built us a invisibility cloak, a ki hider, and a freeze ray,"

Cell said "How's that going to help you with the competition?"

Bulma said, "Like this!" and they started to push the boys off the ring.

"Woman! Stop pushing me this instant!" Vegeta yelled.

Bulma stuck her tongue out, 'You can't do nothing now that you're frozen!"

They finally managed to push them out of the ring.

"Now you're DQ'd and we're the only one's on the ring so, technically, us, the "women", have won and became your class presidents." Bulma finished.

All the boys were shocked as they thought the same thing: 'How could a girl beat us?!'

...Except Goku who thought 'I want some cake when I get home'.

At the end of the day, everyone accepted girls as equals.

As Goku was walking Chi-Chi home, he asked, "Chi-Chi, if you're not mad at me, can we get some ice cream?" Goku asked.

''Sure, as long as you finish your homework," Chi-Chi agreed.

She was always trying to help him get better grades in class.

So, they happily walked home.

Meanwhile-

Vegeta and Bulma was walking home together, but they didn't say a word to each other.

"..."

"Bulma," Vegeta said.

"Yes?" Bulma responded.

"I was slightly wrong about your pitiful weak gender being completely useless," Vegeta apologized.

"Aww...Veggie-chan.." Bulma cooed.

Vegeta's eyes widened, "Noo...no mushy stuff-"

But he was too late.

Bulma was hugging him while sighing happily.

Vegeta sighed heavily. He took it all back.

He then felt Bulma kiss his cheek.

His eyes widened and he blushed heavily.

"Eww..what was that for?!" Vegeta yelled.

"For being a good boyfriend," Bulma said while still hugging him.

Vegeta wiped away the invisible girl germs, and looked at her.

She looked so happy...and pretty.

Her kiss still tingled on his cheek and he'll never tell her that he secretly liked it.

Next Time- Kindergarten Football!


End file.
